The Pride Team finds Atlantis: the Lost Empire
by pokeball645
Summary: *Part 2 of the Revival Saga* The Pride Team dives deep down to the sea to find the lost city of Atlantis, with some help in order to stop the Outsiders and their big plans!
1. Divide & Conquer

**Hey, me again. Sorry for not writing for a while, but I'm back with part 2 of the Revival Saga of the Pride Team Adventures. This is the part where things truly get started. It first starts off with the team heading off to search for the lost city of...ATLANTIS! Now, disclaimers! I don't own Pokemon, the Lion King, the Angry Beavers, CatDog, Ice Age, the Jungle Book, or Atlantis: The Lost Empire. This is just a fic made for fun.**

**Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy The Revival Saga: Part 2!**

* * *

_On a big valley somewhere in the Pride Lands, Max, a Pikachu who was once a human, leader of the Pride Team smiled and looked around the area._

_Through his nose, Max took a deep breath, held it for a couple of seconds, and then exhaled through his mouth. "Ah, another relaxing day in the Pride Lands. Just perfect."_

_Max took a couple of steps over to a tree for shade. "The sun is out, no cloud in the sky, and all the local animals and Pokemon are going about the day in their own way." The Pikachu leader of the Pride Team then began to relax in the shade of the tree. "Yeah. Sometimes, I feel like such a lucky Pokemon."_

_After a couple of seconds of relaxing silence, Max's ears suddenly began to twitch a little. At first, Max just shrugged it off and continued to relax. Then his ears twitched some more. Annoyed with the sound that was making his ears twitch, Max opened his eyes and looked around the area. He then saw that some small rocks next to his feet suddenly rumble next to him._

_"Huh?" Max asked in confusion. But then he felt deja vu hit him as he turned to his right. His eyes widened and he gave out a low quiet gasp at what he saw. A stampede of wildebeests was racing over his way._

_Wasting no time, the Pikachu took off running away from the stampede. He ran as fast as his paws could carry him, but Max saw that the wildebeests were slowly catching up to him. If he doesn't think fast, Max would soon be trampled to death by the stampede...just like Mufasa was many years ago._

_After glancing at one of the rock walls, Max then improvised. He used his Grass Knot as a lasso and swung over to the wall to his right to avoid the stampede. Max looked behind him and watched as the wildebeests kept moving on. Sighing in relief, Max then began to climb up the rock wall._

_Suddenly, he heard someone call out to him. "Max! Max, help me!" Max turned his head to the left and gasped in shock. He saw his lion friend, Simba, clinging to the wall wit his claws, but was slowly starting to slip._

_"Hurry, Max!" The Pikachu then looked up and saw his best friend and partner, Riolu, trying to reach out to Simba. "I can't reach him!"_

_"Riolu! Simba!" Max called out to his two friends. He quickly climbed up to the top of the wall and raced off to his two friends, but..._

_Several shards of ice crashed around Max, trapping the Pikachu and keeping him away from his friends. He then heard the sound of evil laughter. He turned his head and saw the two Outsiders, Sneasel and Wynaut slowly walking over to him. Sneasel was the one laughing. "Going somewhere, Lightning Tail?" Sneasel taunted once he stopped laughing._

_Max glared at the two Outsiders. "Sneasel! Wynaut!"_

_Just then, Riolu managed to grab one of Simba's front paws. "Gotcha, Simba!"_

_Sneasel turned his head to the Emanation Pokemon and the Lion with a smirk. "Ha! Like that's gonna do ya any good!"_

_"NOW!" Wynaut suddenly called out._

_At first, Max was confused, but then his confusion turned to shock once he saw Snorlax the Former Giant jump out of nowhere with glowing spheres surrounding his body. "Time to have my revenge! **HIDDEN POWER!**" Snorlax then fired his Hidden Power. The attack was enough to not only not Riolu off the edge of the cliff, but it also made Simba lose his grip._

_Max looked on in horror as his two friends were falling down towards the stampede. The two of them were calling out to the Pikachu as they kept falling. "NOOOOOOOO!" Max screamed as he saw Riolu and Simba vanish in the stampede, being trampled to death._

_Max then angrily glared at Sneasel, Wynaut, and Snorlax. "You won't get away with this! You'll be sorry for doing that to my friends!"_

_Wynaut then laughed a little. "Oh, we're just getting warmed up."_

_"All we were doing is following orders." Snorlax added. That confused the Pikachu a bit. "Following orders?"_

_Sneasel nodded with a smirk. "We were just helping in getting rid of that lion. Now, I'm sure he'll have no problem in taking his kingdom back."_

_Max didn't know what they were talking about, but then Sneasel, Wynaut, and Snorlax moved aside a little once another figure was walking over to the trapped Pikachu._

_Max gasped once he saw that a familiar brown lion with a scar over his left eye was now standing in front of him. "...Scar!?"_

_The lion, Scar smirked and said nothing. Then, he suddenly swooped Max up with one paw and was now holding the shocked Pikachu over the cliff...and the stampede._

_Scar then laughed a little. "Now you and your precious Pride Team won't stop me from being king once again!" Just after he said that, Scar then dropped Max and the Pikachu was now falling towards the stampede. Max didn't really know what to do...so he just screamed as he kept falling to his death._

* * *

Max eyes shot open. He then shot up to his feet, panting heavily as he looked around. He saw that he was suddenly in the King's Den inside Pride Rock. After the search for CatDog's long lost parents, the Pride Team decided to spend the night in Pride Rock.

Max then tried to find Riolu and Simba. First, he saw Riolu sleeping next to Rockruff, Light, and Crimson. He then saw Simba resting next to Nala.

The Pikachu kept on panting as he tried to calm himself down. "It's okay, they're fine. Riolu and Simba are still alive."

Max then took a look outside and he saw that the sun was just about to rise. The leader of the Pride Team didn't really feel like going back to sleep, so he decided to step outside for some fresh air.

He got to the edge of Pride Rock and just stood there, watching the rising sun. He then remembered how real his earlier nightmare felt. Max then suddenly shook his head. "Come on, Max. That's just ridiculous. You don't have to worry too much about the Outsiders, they don't even have Scar with them anymore. Sure, Shere Khan might be just as dangerous as Scar, but we can stop him as easily as we stopped Scar." Max then smiled as he remembered one other thing. "There's no possible way they can bring Scar back from the dead."

Max had his eyes closed as he laughed a little to himself. Just then, he was suddenly knocked on his back by some kind of blur.

Max groaned a little before opening his eyes to see what just smacked into him. It was none other than the saber-tooth squirrel, Scrat who moaned and was now on the Pikachu's chest.

"Hey, I know you!" Max told Scrat who quickly shook his head and looked at Max in return. "You're that squirrel I ran into while I was helping Kate search for CatDog's parents." Max then thought back some more. "Though, now I've got a good look at you, I think I've met you even before that."

Scrat quickly got off Max and tried to tell him something. "What is it?" Max asked.

Scrat then tried to make signs since he couldn't talk much, he made it look like he was cold by shivering and hugging himself. Sadly, Max wasn't getting it very well. "Uh...looks like you're cold? But, it's pretty warm around here."

Scrat face palmed himself with a groan, so he tried something else. He then dragged Max off Pride Rock to make some messages in the dirt. Max raised an eyebrow when he saw Scrat using the tip of his acorn to make some drawings in the dirt.

Once the squirrel was down, Max saw that Scrat's three drawings looked familiar. They were drawings of a mammoth, a sloth, and a saber-tooth tiger. "Hey, those three kinda look like Manny, Sid, and Diego." Then it finally hit him like a ton of Geodudes. "The Ice Age. Wait, you're that same squirrel I met in the Ice Age?" Max asked Scrat.

Scrat smiled and nodded his head as a way of saying the Pikachu was right.

Still, Max couldn't believe it. "But, that was pretty much 20,000 years ago! How did you stay alive after all this time?"

Scrat then quickly made another drawing under his first three. Once he was done he pointed to Max a drawing of a squirrel and an acorn in what Max could try to make out as a block of ice.

"You were frozen solid in a block of ice for that long?" Max asked. Scrat rapidly nodded his head once again.

Max was quite amazed by what he found out from Scrat. "Amazing. Being frozen for 20,000 years. Now he's the last survivor of Ice Age life left."

Scrat yelped and tried to get Max's attention once again.

Max stepped back a little once he saw Scrat jumping in place and waving his arms like crazy. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, take it easy! What is it? You look like you saw something that would bring disaster in the future."

Scrat whimpered and nodded a little. While Max was confused, he was starting to worry a little. "You did? Well...what did you see?"

Scrat wasted no time in making some more drawings in the dirt after erasing his earlier drawings. Max waited patiently as he watched Scrat draw some more in the dirt.

After a few minutes, Scrat was finally done and showed his drawings to the Pikachu. Max was looking over the drawings carefully and used them to try and figure out what Scrat was trying to tell him. "After we left Yonderland yesterday, you...wandered off on your own? You then stumbled upon...the Elephant Graveyard. There...you saw Sneasel, Wynaut, the hyenas, and the Greaser Dogs with some sort of...Pokemon I think? And a tiger? That must be Shere Khan. And then...you heard their plan that involved...is that some sort of book?" Scrat nodded at the question before motioning Max to continue on. "A plan that involves some book in order to...revive someone?"

Scrat nodded to say the Pikachu was right once again. "That's...kinda odd. Why would Sneasel get help from Shere Khan and that mysterious Pokemon to just revive someone using a spell from what I can tell might be a spell book of sorts?" Max then began to ponder about this for a second. "Hmm...something just doesn't make sense. Sneasel wouldn't waste his time with books when it comes to causing trouble."

Max then narrowed his eyes at the sky once he remembered what Zazu told the team yesterday. "Then again, this might be part of what Zazu was trying to tell us about the Outsiders and Shere Khan." The Pikachu then turned to Scrat once again to ask him something. "Do you know who they're trying to revive with that book? Did you hear them mention any name?"

Scrat began to think while scratching his head with one hand. He held his acorn with the other hand. He then beamed and nodded while pointing at Max once he remembered what he heard yesterday.

"You do?" Max then looked at the dirt once again. "You know how to spell words by now?" Max waited until he saw Scrat nod once again. "Good. Try writing the name of the person they plan to revive in the dirt. Maybe this could help me and the Pride Team be more prepared for when they strike."

Scrat used the end of his acorn to write out the name Max requested. Once Scrat was done, he held his acorn close and stepped out of the way so Max could take a good look at the name.

"Clearly the Outsiders are getting help from Shere Khan and some other Pokemon in order to revive..." Max narrowed his eyes while looking at the name. Then, he suddenly stepped back while gasping in shock and with his eyes shooting wide open in fear. "...No. Oh no." Without another word, Max quickly bolted back to Pride Rock. "SIMBAAA!" He shouted out in total fear. Scrat was quick to follow the Pikachu to the King's Den.

What was the name that made Max worry like this? ...It was Scar's name.

* * *

Soon, Max got the other Pride Team members outside. He was explaining to Riolu, Simba, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Timon, Pumbaa, Ruckruff, Light, Crimson, Norbert, Daggett, Kate, and CatDog what Scrat was trying to tell him.

"They what!?" Simba and the others were in both shock and disbelief at what they just heard.

"I know it's hard to believe, but trust me. The Outsiders are trying to bring Scar back to life!" Max told them once again.

"Oh no!" Dog yelled in fear. Then, he suddenly looked confused. "Uh, who's Scar?"

"He's Simba's uncle who once took over the Pride Lands after killing his own brother, Mufasa." Nala explained seriously. "And all because Scar was jealous since Mufasa was king and Simba was next in line for the throne." Riolu added.

Cat then chuckled and shook his head a bit. "Good one, Max. You really had everyone going there for a second."

Max blinked a couple of times. "Wait, you think I'm just making it up?"

Cat just shrugged. "Well, there's no possible way to bring someone back from the dead." Rafiki held a serious expression as he looked up at the clouds.

Max looked a little upset once he heard that. "Cat, I'm not kidding! The Outsiders are gonna be an even bigger threat than we thought! Zazu was right to be worried yesterday! They'll bring Scar back to the living before they take their revenge on us and take Pride Rock for themselves!" Max then waved his paw over to Scrat who was standing next to the Pikachu. "Ask him! He heard their plan yesterday himself!" Scrat looked worried and rapidly nodded his head while pointing at Max.

Riolu was still a little surprised after Max told him it was the same squirrel they ran into when they were on their first Ice Age adventure, but he then shook his head once he heard Pansear laugh a little. "What's so funny, Pansear?" He asked the High Temp Pokemon.

"I think Cat might be on to something here. Max might be under too much pressure and is just saying some stuff. I mean, there's no way you can revive someone from the dead...right?" Pansear shrugged.

"Wrong, Pansear." Everyone turned to Rafiki who finally spoke up. "There IS a way to bring someone back to life. Max is telling the truth."

Now all of the members were getting worried. "Uncle Rafiki? You speak as if you're familiar with a spell like this." Panpour mentioned.

Rafiki nodded solemnly. "That spell to revive Scar...I know that spell well. It's from a dangerous spell book I once had many years ago." Max and the others gasped in shock. This was the first time they've heard something like this from Rafiki.

"You mean they're using one of your old spell books?" Timon asked.

Rafiki nodded in silence. "But, Uncle Rafiki, my brothers and I live in the same tree as you and there wasn't a spell book to be found. We only saw scrolls containing good spells." Pansage mentioned in confusion.

"That's because I got rid of the book long before you and your brothers came to live with me, my nephew. In fact, I was still in training when I got that book. When I first tried out one of the spells, I thought I could have a little fun with it. However, the more spells from that book I've looked through and used, the more I realized that the spells in the book were dangerous. So, I finally decided to drop the book down a river in hopes of never using it or even hearing about it again." Rafiki then sighed in regret. "But, now the Outsiders have the book. If they use the revival spell in the book, then the entire world will be in serious danger."

The other members were looking pretty worried. "Oh no! What are we going to do!?" Zazu cried out in shock.

"For starters, we should probably figure out how this revival spell works." Light calmly advised.

"Uh, how are we gonna do that? The Outsiders have the book now and not us." Pumbaa mentioned.

Norbert then turned to Rafiki. "Hey, this revival spell you've mentioned, do you remember how that works?"

Rafiki nodded as he turned to the other members. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

The others watched carefully as Rafiki used his magic to show them some images. "The way that this revival spell works requires three items." The first image he showed them looked some some kind of glowing crystal. "The first item is a smooth glowing rock from a long lost civilization." The next image he showed looked like some kind of scroll. "The next item is the scroll of the mightiest kung-fu warrior." He then showed two images this time, of a child and some container. "The third and final item is a canister filled with children emotion."

Rafiki then showed them the three items again and then showed an image of a tree. The tree image was very familiar to both Max and Riolu. "Even together, these three items can't be used to revive a soul on their own. In order for the spell to work, these three items must be used on the Tree of Life." Rafiki finished explaining.

"The Tree of Life?" Daggett and Dog asked in confusion.

"Max and I once saved it from Dark Matter before we even came to the Pride Lands." Riolu answered.

"Seems like there's more to the Tree of Life than we thought." Max muttered.

"Well, we can't just let the Outsiders use the Tree of Life to their own advantage! We've got to do something!" Kate looked pretty serious when she said that.

Crimson had his arms crossed. "They can't go on with the plan to revive Scar if they don't have everything they need, right?" Once Rafiki nodded his head, Crimson spoke again. "Then the best thing to do would be to get those three strange items before Shere Khan and those Outsiders get their paws on them, wouldn't you say?"

Simba nodded seriously. "Crimson's right. If we can get those items before they do, then they can't revive Scar."

Most of the others agreed, but Norbert decided to point out one small problem. "Hold on there, Simba! Those seem like such small items and this is a big world. Those three items could be anywhere!"

"Yeah, we don't even know where to look for the rock." Pansear agreed with the yellow beaver.

"I can help you look." Suddenly a purple bird in a red dress flew down to them. The bird looked familiar to Kate and CatDog. "Lola!" Kate and CatDog exclaimed happily.

The bird, Lola Caricola, smiled when she saw her friends. "Hola, Kate! Hola, CatDog!"

Max turned to Kate with a raised eyebrow. "You know her?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "She lives in a tree next to our house. She's a really good friend of ours and she's quite a zoologist."

Lola nodded. "Si, I was flying around and studying the wildlife found here in the Pride Lands. I also heard Kate and CatDog were spending the night here after they went on a search for their parents. Now, what's this about a revival spell."

"First of all, you heard how me, Dog and Kate joined a team called the Pride Team?" Cat asked. Once Lola nodded, Cat continued explaining. "Well, the enemy team, called the Outsiders, are trying to revive this lion named Scar from the dead."

"And to stop that plan, we need to get three items before they do!" Dog then pointed to the rock image Rafiki kept showing them.

Lola was amazed when she saw the image. "I've seen an image like that before."

"You have?" Pansage asked.

Lola then pulled out a book from her pocket. "Right here." She quickly scrolled through the book until she found the right page. "Here we are! The image we're seeing looks just like the image in this book."

Zazu then looked at the page himself. "She's right! They are the same!"

"Then the first item is one of the crystals of the lost city...of Atlantis." Lola mentioned.

"Atlantis?" Some of the Pride Team members asked in confusion.

"Ah, yes. The ancient city that sank down into the sea a long time ago." Rafiki smiled and mentioned.

Crimson groaned. "Oh, great! If that's true, then how are we supposed to get one of the crystals? We don't have the right tools for the job. We don't even have a boat."

"No, but I know someone who does." Everyone turned to Lola. "You may not believe me entirely, but I'm actually supposed to be a part of an expedition to find the city of Atlantis. Picked by this man named Preston Whitmore to help find this lost city. Me and one Pokemon for our skills in traveling and research."

"Unbelievable!" Cat and Timon said. "That's what I said when I first met Professor Whitmore." Lola agreed.

Max then thought of an idea. "Say, Lola? Is it possible to bring someone else along for the trip?"

Lola thought about it. "It could be possible. And seeing as how you guys need some help, I could get you guys to come along." The Pride Team smiled in relief. "But, there's a slight little problem. The boat I was supposed to be on already left to find Atlantis, and I'm not the kind of bird to carry you all while flying." The Pride Team sighed.

Rafiki then waved his hand a little. "Not to worry. I can use my magic to get you and some of the members of the team on that boat to Atlantis."

Pansage smiled happily at his uncle. "Uncle Rafiki, you're a lifesaver!"

Just then, Pumbaa raised his front hoof. "Uh, guys? I don't mean to delay us anymore than we already are, but don't you think the Outsiders might know what we know about their plan and try to move faster by splitting up to find the items needed for the spell?"

Timon laughed a little as he shrugged off his bestest best friend's concern. "Oh, Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. That's just silly."

"Actually, Timon, I think he might be right." Max suddenly said. The other members, Scrat, and Lola turned their attention to the Pikachu. "The best way to get those items faster is if we split up into three different teams."

"A wise choice indeed, Max. In a situation like this, it's best to divide and conquer." Zazu pointed out.

Pansear then nodded his head a little. "Okay then, who's going where to find what?"

"I've got that in mind already." Max turned his attention to Kate. "Kate, CatDog, Timon, Pumbaa, Light, Panpour, and Pansage, you guys go with Lola on this expedition to Atlantis to try and find one of the Atlantian Crystals."

"Leave it to us!" Kate replied with a wink. The only ones in the Atlantis group that weren't really looking forward to this were Cat and Timon.

Max nodded before he turned to Simba. "Simba, You take Nala, Rafiki, Pansear, Rockruff, and Crimson and see if you can find the scroll of the mightiest kung-fu warrior."

Simba nodded seriously. "Understood." Pansear quietly sighed in relief when he heard he wasn't going to Atlantis.

Max then turned to the remaining four team members that haven't been called. "Riolu, Zazu, Norbert, Daggett, you're with me. The five of us will go for the last of the three items, a canister filled with children emotion."

"You got it, buddy!" Riolu gave his partner a smile and a thumbs-up.

Zazu then looked worried again. "Hold on! Do you really think it's a good idea for us to leave the Pride Lands like this? What if something happens while we're gone?"

Simba smiled in assurance at the hornbill. "It's fine, Zazu. If something happens, we've got the lionesses and the Pyroars to defend the kingdom while we're away."

"We've also got Mom and Dad to help keep an eye on things!" Dog happily added.

Zazu still wasn't so sure, but he had to trust the judgment of the king and the judgment of the Pride Team leader. "I...suppose you're right, sire."

Max nodded. "Great, it's settled. Let's get to it."

Norbert then held his hand up. "Wait a minute, Maxie-Boy! So far we only know where to find the first item. We have no idea where to look for the other two."

Once again, Rafiki came to the rescue. "Not to worry, Norbert. I know exactly where to go to find the scroll. As for the canister, let me see the Expedition Gadget for a minute." Max handed Rafiki the Pride Team Expedition Gadget. The monkey scrolled through the map and then he chuckled a little as he marked down the location he was looking for before handing it back to the Pikachu. "I've marked down the location where you'll find the third item. Just be careful, once you get there, it might not be what you expected."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Daggett asked in confusion.

Rafiki smiled at the five that are going after the canister. "You'll see soon enough." The monkey then pointed his staff at those that are going after the crystal. "Now, before we go. I'll use my own magic to get you on the boat on route to Atlantis."

With a wave from his staff, Rafiki used his magic to teleport Kate, CatDog, Lola, Timon, Pumbaa, Light, Pansage, and Panpour away from Pride Rock to begin their search for an Atlantian Crystal.

Max looked up at the sky. "Good luck." He muttered to Kate's group in a way.

Simba then turned to the others. "Okay, now it's our turn. Let's go."

"Right!" The other remaining Pride Team members nodded in agreement. Then they set off on their own.

Simba, Nala, Pansear, Rockruff, and Crimson followed Rafiki in the direction of the scroll of the mightiest kung-fu warrior.

Max looked at the Expedition Gadget to figure out where he, Riolu, Zazu, Norbert, and Daggett needed to go to find the canister filled with children emotion. The five of them were moving along as they looked at the map.

Scrat watched the two groups leave, then he sighed in relief, knowing his part was done. Now, he can get back his important task...hiding his prized nut. With that in mind, he happily skipped off of Pride Rock with his eyes closed...only to scream when he fell down a gopher hole. His prized nut slipped out of his hands and landed next to the hole.

**The Pride Team finds Atlantis: the Lost Empire!**

* * *

**I know there wasn't much Atlantis stuff in this chapter, but this is just to get the team started on their biggest quest yet. I promise you good viewers that more Atlantis: the Lost Empire stuff will come in the next chapter! In the next chapter, Kate's group begins their voyage to Atlantis to find the first of the three revival items; an Atlantian Crystal! Until then, see ya later!**


	2. Dive! Dive! Dive!

**Sorry for the long wait, but now it's time for Kate's group to begin their quest for the Atlantian Crystal! Now comes the more Atlantis: the Lost Empire stuff for you viewers to enjoy. Not much else to say, but enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The first of the three Pride Team search groups suddenly found themselves somewhere far away from Pride Rock. Kate, CatDog, Lola, Timon, Pumbaa, Light, Pansage, and Panpour looked around and saw that they were on a metal deck of a giant military ship in the middle of the ocean.

"Now where are we?" Light asked. He shifted his eyes around quickly and saw nothing but ocean.

"Looks like Rafiki used his magic to transport us over to some big metal ship that's in the middle of a voyage." Pumbaa answered.

Cat gulped and backed away once his eyes were on the water. "Of course. Why did Max have to put me in the group that's gonna be around water? He should know by now that cats and water don't mix."

Lola smiled as she looked at the ship carefully. "This is it, amigos! This is the ship that I was supposed to be on!"

"That means Uncle Rafiki got us moving in the right direction once again!" Pansage smiled and nodded.

Kate looked around the boat again. "Do you think everyone's inside the ship? I don't see anyone else besides us."

Dog then raised his hand. "Oh! I do!"

The others turned their attention to Dog. "Where?" Timon raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"There." Dog pointed ahead of him. The others turned their heads to see a young tall, slender man with wireframe eye glasses. The human looked a little green and then he threw up over the side of the ship. The Pride Team members realized that this human is currently sea-sick and felt sorry for him.

Panpour, however, looked a little offended. "That is no way to treat an ocean as beautiful as this one!"

"Carrots...why is there always carrots? I don't even eat carrots." the human groaned.

"Is everything okay?" The human, while still a little sea-sick, was startled a bit. But then he turned to see Kate, Lola, CatDog, Timon, Pumbaa, Light, Panpour, and Pansage walking over to him. Pansage was the one who asked the human.

"You don't look so good." Dog added.

While surprised that the animals and Pokemon in front of him could talk, and that he's seeing a cat and a dog attached to each other, the human still muttered a reply to the creatures. "Oh, uh, yeah I...I'm fine. I'm just not used to this." The human then held a hand over his stomach.

"This is your first time out at sea, isn't it?" Light asked.

"Well, it's my first expedition." the human answered.

"You mean there's an expedition going on now?" Pumbaa asked curiously.

"Wait a second, is this your first expedition too?" the human asked in confusion.

The Pride Team members just looked at each other, trying to figure out the best way to answer the question. Luckily, Lola flew up to the human to answer him. "Actually, these guys are my honored guests. They were quite curious about the lost city of Atlantis like me. Took a while to get them to come to the ship. Sorry I'm a bit late."

The human looked at the bird with a raised eyebrow, but then he realized who she is and smiled a little. "Hey, aren't you the bird Professor Whitmore told me about? The zoologist?"

Lola smiled and nodded. "Si, that's me. I am Lola Caricola, I was chosen by Professor Whitmore himself to help in the expedition to Atlantis."

"I thought so. You look like you did in the picture Professor Whitmore showed me. My name's Milo Thatch, a linguist." Milo greeted.

"Ah, so you're the Milo the professor told me about. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lola shook hands with Milo.

Milo then turned to the eight other creatures on the ship. "And you are...?"

Kate flew up to answer. "I'm Kate. This is Timon, Pumbaa, Light, Pansage, Panpour, and the two joined together are my brothers, CatDog."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Pumbaa greeted Milo.

"How do ya do?" Timon casually said.

"Nice to meet you, Milo." Light nodded his head.

Cat took another nervous look at the ocean. "Uh, can I ask something all of a sudden? How exactly can one find Atlantis? The lost civilization that supposedly surrounded by all this moisture and water?"

"Simple." Milo pulled something out of his bag. It was some brown book. He held it out for them to see it. "We're gonna follow the directions inscribed in this book, the Shepherd's journal. It's said to contain the account of Atlantis and it's exact location."

Pansage and Panpour were amazed. "Well I'll be. That is one amazing book." Panpour commented. "And we've seen many scrolls and maps back in Uncle Rafiki's tree." Pansage added.

Suddenly, a loud voice was heard from the intercom. "_**Attention. All hands to the launch bay. To whoever took the L from the Motor Pool sign, ha-ha, we are all very** **amused.**_"

While Kate, Timon, Pumbaa, Pansage, Panpour, and CatDog were startled by the voice, they, Light, and Lola followed Milo through the open doorway into a large room filled with trucks, cranes, and even welding machines. The Pride Team, Lola, and even Milo were amazed at what they were seeing. Just then, a figure appeared before them.

"Excuse me? Uh, the ten of us need to, uh, report in?' Milo asked the person in front of them.

"Yes, Mr. Thatch?" They saw that it was a tall woman with blonde hair.

Milo recognized the woman and jumped a bit. "Aah! Uh, it's you!"

Lola recognized the woman herself. "Lieutenant Helga Sinclair!"

Helga turned her head to the bird. "Glad to see you could finally join us, Miss Caricola." She then noticed the Pride Team. "Are they with you?"

Kate answered instead. "Indeed we are. I'm Kate the Togetic."

"My name's Pansage." Pansage added.

"I am Panpour, it's nice to meet you." Panpour gave Helga a polite bow.

"I'm Dog, and this is Cat!" Dog happily introduced himself and his brother. Cat smiled a bit too happily once he saw Helga. "Oh, Mama." He said in a deep voice.

"I'm Timon." The meerkat introduced himself.

"And I'm Pumbaa." The warthog happily introduced himself.

Light, however, just frowned and narrowed his eyes a little at the human woman. "And I'm Light...the Midday Form Lycanroc." For some reason, Light thought there was something about Helga that made the Lycanroc suspicious.

Suddenly, an old man behind Helga tried to get her attention. "Blondie! I've got a bone to pick with you."

Helga sighed. "Hold those thoughts." She then walked over to the old man.

"You two know her?" Kate asked Lola and Milo.

Lola nodded. "She was in front of my tree and took me to introduce me to Professor Whitmore. I'm pretty sure it happened while you and CatDog left Nearburg for a little while."

"Must've been when we were trying to find our parents." Dog whispered to Cat who just nodded his head.

Milo then spoke next. "She even took me to Professor Whitmore's mansion to introduce me to him. Professor Whitmore is actually an old friend of my grandfather. The professor was the one who gave me the journal. It actually came from my grandfather, he gave it to Professor Whitmore before he died so he could give it to me."

"Wow! Does this mean your grandfather was an explorer?" Pumbaa asked.

Before Milo could answer that, they heard Helga talking to the old man named Cookie. "You done stuffed my wagon full to bustin' with non-essentials. Look at this...cinnamon, oregano...Cilantro? What in the cockadoodle is cilantro?" Cookie then pulled out a head of lettuce. "And what is this?"

"That would be lettuce." Helga replied.

"Lettuce? Lettuce!?" Cookie asked in disbelief.

"He really has no idea what lettuce is?" Cat deadpanned.

Helga snatched the lettuce from Cookie. "It's a vegetable. The men need their four basic four groups."

"I've got your four basic food groups! Beans, bacon, whisky, and lard!" Cookie even counted with his fingers.

Milo and most of the others glanced at each other with expressions of confusion. Dog, however, was drooling and licking his jaws at what Cookie described as his own four food groups.

Then, a buzzing signal was heard. "Alright, cowboy. Pack it up and move it out." Helga shoved the lettuce back to Cookie and pushed him on his back before walking away.

"_**Attention. All hands to the launch bay. Final loading in progress.**_" The voice in the intercom announced. The next thing the Pride Team, Lola, and Milo knew, they were suddenly found standing on a large elevator and the platform slowly lowered deeper into the ship.

As soon as the elevator stopped, the group saw a large metallic submarine with orange windows in front.

The team, Lola, and Milo were so amazed, Timon even let out an impressed whistle. "That's quite a big submarine."

Pansage smiled as he turned his head to Cat. "See, Cat? Now you don't have to worry about swimming. Even if we are underwater while looking for Atlantis, we'll be safe and sound inside this machine."

However, Cat still felt a little uneasy. "Yeah. Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

Lola flew over to her feline friend. "Come on, Cat. This wouldn't be the first time you, me and Dog went underwater in a submarine." She suddenly glared at Cat a little. "Remember when you tricked me in order to get some sunken treasure?"

Cat laughed sheepishly. "Oh come on, Lola. That's all in the past, can't we just let the whole thing go?"

Lola quickly flew up to Cat's face. "You destroyed a very expensive submarine just to get your greedy paws on that treasure! Do you know how much money that costed me!?"

As they were walking over to the sub's entry ramp, someone accidentally bumped into Milo. They turned to see a tall man with black flat-topped hair, a thick mustache, and also a match in his mouth. Hey, kid, if you're looking for the pony rides and the petting zoo for the animals, they're back there."

As the man walked away, Milo picked up a red stick with some red string on the top. "Excuse me. Excuse me? You dropped your..." He trailed off once he and the others realized what the stick really was. Cat pointed a shaky finger at the stick. "...Dy-dy-dy-dy-dy-dynamite. That's a stick of dynamite."

The man turned around and accepted the dynamite back from Milo, but Panpour couldn't resist asking the man one little question. "Excuse me, my good sir? What other kinds of items do you have with you?"

The man shrugged. "Oh, eh, gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads...fuses, wicks, glue, and...paperclips. Big ones. You know, just, uh, office supplies."

Kate, Lola, Milo, and the others looked at each other, but then just shrugged and decided to set this aside for now.

Just then, another voice called out to them. "Milo! Lola! Where have you been?" They turned around to see an elderly man with white hair and a white beard, a tall muscular man dressed like a soldier, and a brown Pokemon with grey spiky pincers on his head.

Milo, Lola, and the team approached the three of them. "Mr. Whitmore!" Milo happily greeted.

The elderly man, Mr. Whitmore, noticed Kate and her group behind Milo and Lola. "Well now, what do we have here?"

"They're with me, Mr. Whitmore." Lola answered. "These are my friends, Kate the Togetic, CatDog, Timon, Pumbaa, Light the Midday Form Lycanroc, Pansage, and Panpour."

"Ah, so these are the special guests Helga told me about." Mr. Whitmore then shook Kate's hand and began to introduce himself to the group. "Preston Whitmore-founder of this-here expedition."

Kate smiled and nodded her head. "We've heard about you, Mr. Whitmore. It's nice to meet you."

Mr. Whitmore turned his attention back to Milo and Lola. "Now then, Milo, Lola, this is Commander Rourke. He led the team that brought the journal back. And this Pokemon is Pinsir. He's quite the explorer, he even helped Commander Rourke bring the journal back."

"It's a pleasure to meet a well known zoologist such as yourself, Lola Caricola." Pinir shook hands with Lola.

"Likewise, my Bug-Type friend." Lola replied.

Rourke then spoke to Milo. "Milo Thatch. Pleasure to meet the grandson of old Thaddeus. I see you got that journal. Nice pictures, but...I prefer a good western myself. It's also nice to meet the guests that Ms. Caricola brought with her as well."

"It's a pleasure to meet both you and Pinsir as well, Commander." Pansage nodded.

"Boy, when you settle a bet, y-you settle a bet." Milo told Mr. Whitmore.

"Well, your granddad always believed you couldn't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge." Mr. Whitmore replied.

Panpour smiled and nodded. "That's right, it's always wise to focus on the pursuit of knowledge and embrace what life had to throw at you. One of lessons Uncle Rafiki usually gives to me and my brothers."

"Well, uh, believe me this'll be a small change compared to the value of what we're gonna learn on this trip." Milo said.

"Yes, this should be enriching for all of us." Rourke reflected. "Yes indeed." Pinsir added. Once again, this raised suspicions for Light. The Midday Form Lycanroc narrowed his eyes a little at Commander Rourke and Pinsir, knowing that he might have to keep a sharp eye on the two during this trip.

The voice on the intercom then spoke once again. "_**Attention, all personnel. Launch will commence in 15 minutes.**_"

Rourke saluted Mr. Whitmore while Pinsir politely bowed before the two walked up the ramp to the submarine. Milo, Lola, Kate, and the others were right behind them.

Milo waved. "Bye, Mr. Whitmore!" "Adios, Mr. Whitmore!" Lola waved as well. A large metal came down to close up the submarine.

"Make us proud, boy!" Mr. Whitmore shouted out to Milo.

Kate, CatDog, Timon, Pumbaa, Light, Pansage, and Panpour quietly followed Milo, Rourke, Lola, and Pinsir to the cockpit. A bunch of walkways and platforms were scattered around the room, and there were a bunch of workers making sure things were absolutely all set to dive into the water.

On a higher platform, Rourke gave a command to Helga who was standing between him and Pinsir. "Lieutenant, take her down."

Helga nodded. "Diving officers, submerge the ship. Make the depth 1-5-0 feet."

The message was relayed onward and a warning siren started to beep, signalling for those outside to be a safe distance away. Dog turned and saw that Milo peering out to watch the launch up close. The team and Lola followed Milo's eyes and saw that Mr. Whitmore was watching them from the outside, giving them a thumbs-up.

With one final warning bell, the cranes holding the submarine released their grip and let the submarine gently land on the open hatch of water below. Then the submarine began to dive underwater.

The Pride Team was looking out the window in amazement. "High-Ho-Diggety. It's like watching one of those TV shows that take place underwater." Dog said.

Panpour sighed with a big smile. "I always feel more relaxed when I know I'm around or under water."

Timon then sighed and shook his head a bit. "Panpour, Panpour, Panpour. You're a Water-Type Pokemon! You're supposed to feel comfy when you're at least near water."

* * *

Some time after they left the boat, the team, Lola, and Milo were reported to the bridge where there were other people there along with Rourke, Helga, and Pinsir. There was also a tall tanned man named Sweet, the man with a mustache they encountered earlier named Vinny, a short fat man with googles that can zoom in and out on his head named Mole, and a teenage girl named Audrey.

Pinsir was the first to greet Lola and her friends. "Ms. Caricola, and her honored guests, welcome to the bridge. Please stand over there with the others." Pinsir motioned for Lola, Kate and their friends to stand with Sweet, Vinny, Audrey, and Mole.

Lola and the team went over there when Rourke spoke up. "OK, everybody. I want you to give Mr. Thatch...your undivided attention."

Milo timidly approached the front to speak up. The linguist gulped a bit, he was quite nervous about public speaking. "C-can everyone hear me okay?"

There was an eerie moment of silence to answer that question...but Dog just smiled and waved at Milo. The linguist hesitated for a brief moment. "H-how about some slides?"

Vinny and Audrey glanced at one another while Milo turned the slide projector on and pulled out a single slide from a box that was sitting beside it. "T-the first slide is a depiction of a creature. A creature so frightening that sailors were said to be driven mad by the mere sight of it!" Kate, CatDog, Lola, Light, Pansage, and Panpour were starting to feel uneasy and Timon and Pumbaa were quivering as they held each other in fear. But the slide Milo just put in...was of himself in a swimsuit on a beach covered in a bunch of inflatable water toys, a fishing pole, and a cat reaching for a small fish that got caught.

Timon, Cat, and mostly everyone burst out laughing at the sight of the slide. Kate and Lola covered their mouths to hide their laughter while Light just chuckled a little as he shook his head.

Milo then quickly removed the embarrassing slide. "Uh, I'm sorry. That's...wrong."

"Geez. I used to take lunch money from guys like this." Audrey mentioned to Vinny who snorted in amusement.

Milo then placed the right slide in. It showed a picture of what looks like a big lobster-like creature attacking a ship. "Okay, now this is an illustration of the Leviathan-the creature said to be guarding the entrance to Atlantis."

While Cat was a bit scared again, he couldn't even stop himself from drooling a little. The image of the Leviathan looked pretty good to Cat. He leaned over to Kate so he could whisper something to her. "Remind me to fix a delicious lobster dinner when we get back home. That Leviathan in the slide looks good enough to eat." This made Kate giggle a little at her brother and how he looked at the image.

Timon gulped and decided to ask the linguist a question. "Excuse me. Does this creature tend to eat anything like humans, Pokemon, meerkats, warthogs, or even creatures with more than one head?"

"I don't think so. It's a mythical sea serpent." Milo went on with his explanation. "He's described in the Book of Job. T-the bible says, '_Out of his mouth go burning lights, sparks of fire shoot out.'_ But more than likely, it's a carving, or a-a sculpture to frighten the superstitious."

Pumbaa and Dog sighed in relief. "But they would still turn back if it is a sculpture, right?" Pansage asked.

Light stepped forward by one step to ask a question that was probably on everyone's mind. "After we find it, where do we go next?"

"When do we dig?" Mole blurted in excitement. That made Light step to the side a little while glancing at Mole.

Milo turned the projector off and grabbed a marker and turned to the white board. "Actually, we don't have to dig." He then began to draw on the board. "You see, according to the journal, the path to Atlantis will take us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean. And we'll curve into an air pocket right here, where we'll find the remnants of an ancient highway that will lead us to Atlantis. Kind of like a grease trap in your sink." He just finished up the map he was drawing out so that everyone on the bridge could see where they needed to go in order to get to Atlantis.

"A linguist, a photographer, and a plumber? Boy, Milo must be one busy human." Pansage muttered to his brother. "Well, every creature on this planet is pretty busy in their own way. For example, Timon and Pumbaa are usually busy living the Hakuna Matata lifestyle." Panpour mentioned.

Suddenly, a voice called out to Rourke. "Captain? You'd better come look at this."

Everyone turned to a sailor at the steering for the sub. "Okay! Class dismissed!" Rourke called out.

Everyone else left, but Kate and Lola followed Milo who was already following Helga, Rourke, and Pinsir up to the railing near the sailor. The rest of the search group peered over the railing into the deep darkness of the ocean beyond the windows. "Give me exterior lights." Rourke ordered.

As everyone gazed out the windows, the search lights on the sub turned on and began to reveal a landscape filled with different rock formations and sunken ships.

"Unbelievable." Lola muttered, stunned.

"Look at that!" Helga muttered, also stunned and kinda horrified.

Milo adjusted his glasses. "There's ships here from every era!"

"Millions of them by the look of this place." Pinsir added, quickly moving his eyes to look around the landscape. Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other before they gulped in fear.

Then Kate and Dog looked to their right and saw that Milo was looking through the Shepherd's Journal. But as the linguist read, both Kate and Dog could only hear him read gibberish.

That only confused the two of them. "Uh, I don't get it." Dog said. "Uh, Milo? What does that mean?" Kate asked.

"_Enter the lair of the Leviathan, There you will find the path to the gateway._" Milo translated.

The other team members walked over and heard what Milo translated from the journal. "The path to the gateway?" Timon asked in confusion.

Pansage just shrugged before answering the meerkat's question. "I guess it means we're on the right track to finding Atlantis."

"Commander, I think you should hear this." Another voice called out. The Pride Team turned to see an elderly woman with a headset on and a cigarette in her mouth.

Rourke just sighed. "Yes, Ms. Packard. What is it?"

"I'm picking up something on the hydro-phone I think you should hear." Ms. Packard replied.

"Put it on speakers." Rourke ordered.

With a flip of a switch, everyone went silent as they heard a loud water-infested roar. As the Pride Team listened carefully, some movement in the water caught Pumbaa's eye. "Uh, guys? I think I saw something moving in the water."

"What did you see?" Panpour asked the warthog. "I don't know, but it looked pretty big." Pumbaa replied.

Rourke, Pinsir, and Helga walked over to the wireless-communication station. "What is it? A pod of whales?" Rourke asked.

"A group of Wailords?" Pinsir asked.

Ms. Packard shook her head. "Uh-uh. Bigger."

"It sounds metallic." Helga reached for a dial on the device. "Could be an echo off one of the rocks."

Ms. Packard glared at the lieutenant. "You want to do my job? Be my guest."

"Is it just me, or is that getting louder?" Milo asked.

Light's ears twitched a bit. "It's not just you, Milo. It's definitely getting louder."

Dog's left ear raised up a little, then he nodded. "Yep. It's getting louder." Then all of a sudden, they were back into silence. "Oh, now it's completely quiet." Dog happily mentioned.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now." Helga said.

Cat was pretty scared about the noise, but once it stopped, he sighed in great relief.

Rourke then turned to the sailor at the steering. "Helmsman, bring us about. Tighten our search pattern and slow us-" The submarine was suddenly jerked a bit and knocked everyone off their feet.

"Terrific!" Cat said, this time pretty scared.

"What was that?" Lola asked.

Everyone looked out the window and saw that what hit the submarine was a huge metallic looking lobster with dark-red eyes that glowed.

Kate's eyes widen as she looked at the lobster creature. Then she gasped. "I'm just guessing, but I think that might be the Leviathan that Milo was showing us earlier!"

"The Leviathan!?" Pansage and Panpour yelled in shock.

"It's even bigger than Bessie the Lake Monster!" Dog exclaimed loudly. Cat just screamed in fear as he looked at the Leviathan.

Timon then gives Dog a dull look. "Bessie the Lake Monster?"

Rourke then turned to Helga. "Tell Cookie to melt the butter and bring out the bibs! I want this lobster served up on a silver platter!"

Pinsir turned to the others sailors and the Pride Team. "Brace yourselves, everyone! We're having seafood tonight!"

"Load the torpedo bases! Sub-pod crews, battle stations!" Helga ordered to the crew. Then another tremor shook the room.

The Pride Team and Lola got to their feet as well. "I'm gonna go with them to the sub-pods!" Pansage suddenly declared boldly.

"I'll go with you, my dear brother!" Panpour added.

Timon and Pumbaa quivered in fear, the thought of the Leviathan that close to them scared them pretty good. "WE'RE GOING TOO!" The Hakuna Matata duo quickly bolted away with the other sailors, Pansage and Panpour.

Kate turned to CatDog with a serious look. "You guys go with them to the sub-pods!"

"What!?" Cat asked in shock. "Kate, we can't leave you behind!" Dog protested.

"Yeah, well guess what?" Kate then used her Magical Leaf to push CatDog over to the sailors rushing to the sub-pods. "I'm not asking you!"

"Kate, wait!" Cat tried to reach out for his Togetic sister, but it was no use. CatDog was being dragged to the sub-pods while Vinny, Mole, Pansage, Panpour, Timon, and Pumbaa ran to them.

They each took the two seats in each pod. Vinny and Mole in one, Pansage and Panpour in another, and Timon, Pumbaa, and CatDog shared one together. Pansage, Timon, and Pumbaa were at the shooter seats while Panpour and CatDog were at the drivers seats with Cat doing the driving in his pod.

Suddenly, the Leviathan reached out and grabbed the submarine with its small left claw, but it was still pretty big to the others. The creature then violently brought the submarine close to its face.

Milo and Light were thrown over to the window while Lola and Kate managed to stay in one piece using their wings. Milo and Light were able to get a good look at the Leviathan's glaring eyes. They, along with Lola and Kate were shocked by what they were seeing. "Jiminy Christmas! It's a machine!" Milo exclaimed.

"Unbelievable!" Lola cried out in shock.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Light muttered.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Looks like Kate's search group has already landed in deep sea trouble! How are they gonna get away from the clutches of the Leviathan so they continue on the road to Atlantis!? Wait and see in the next chapter. Until then, see ya later!**


	3. Rough Road to Atlantis

**We continue with Kate's journey to the lost city of Atlantis in this chapter. Things already seem bad for the team with the Leviathan attacking them! Will they be able to get out this crisis in one piece? Let's find out!**

* * *

The sub-pods, even the ones Pansage, Panpour, Timon, Pumbaa, and CatDog were in, were getting away from the submarine that was being attacked by the Leviathan.

The Leviathan held the big sub in its small left claw. The sub-pods were now firing at the Leviathan, but the machine made to attack with its bigger left claw.

Timon and Pumbaa saw the Leviathan's claw and screamed hysterically. "IT'S TRYING TO GET US!" Pumbaa held Timon close in fear.

Dog then whimpered. "Cat! What do we do?"

Cat looked back and saw that two of the sub-pods were hit by the Leviathan's giant claw and were swiftly crushed. Despite being worried about his sister and two of his friends still inside the submarine in the Leviathan's smaller left claw, Cat had no choice but to try and get away. With some hope that two of his friends in another sub-pod were still alive, Cat tried to reach Pansage and Panpour with the sub-pod's radio system. "Pansage, Panpour, come in! We need to hurry to safety right away! HURRY!"

"_Roger that!_" Pansage replied. That made CatDog, Timon, and Pumbaa sigh in great relief. However, that relief went away once they saw the Leviathan fire a laser from its mouth at the submarine, it continued until it struck a rock formation beyond.

CatDog gasped in total horror. "KAAAAAATE! LOOOOOLAAAAA!"

"Uh-oh!" Pumbaa gulped.

* * *

Inside the cockpit of the main sub, Kate, Light, and Lola gasped seeing the missiles fired by the sub-pods hitting the Leviathan. The main sub was free from the Leviathan's clutches and were trying to get away, but they were still upset that two of the pods were destroyed by the machine. Kate, Lola, and Light were praying to Arceus that CatDog, Timon, Pumbaa, Pansage, and Panpour weren't in the sub-pods that were destroyed.

The three of them were then knocked down by a tremendous vibration that shook the room. After that, the alarm began to blare once again. Kate looked beyond worried after hearing the alarm. "That's not a good sound!"

"Sir, it's engineering on four." From her station, Ms. Packard was calmly readying a newspaper. She was even calm when she said that to Rourke.

Rourke flipped the switch so he and Pinsir could hear what was going on on line 4. "_Rourke! We took a big hit down here and we're taking on water fast! I don't want to be around when it hits the boilers!_" Both Rourke and Pinsir winced just a little bit when Audrey shouted that.

Lola, Kate, and Light were horrified after hearing that. "That's terrible!" Light exclaimed.

Pinsir turned his head to the three of them. "No kidding! That's serious damage!" Pinsir agreed with the Midday Form Lycanroc.

"How much time do we have?" Rourke asked Audrey.

"_Twenty minutes, if the bulkhead holds._" Not long after Audrey said that was when an explosion was heard on the other line. "_You better make that five._"

Pinsir heard that and made the order in Rourke's place. "You all heard the lady! Let's get moving, everyone!"

Kate, Lola, Light, and Milo were then swept away with a mob of people rushing to move out of the room. "Move where!? Move where!?" Milo asked.

"Never mind that, muchacho! We need to get moving out of this sub!" Lola yelled.

"**_All hands. Abandon ship._**" Ms. Packard announced.

Everyone was dashing out of the cockpit and split into different passageways. Light, Kate, Lola, and Milo followed Pinsir, Rourke, Helga, and Sweet and were quickly joined by Audrey until they reached a smaller submarine.

One by one, they were trying to get inside. "Move it, people! Sometime today would be nice!" Helga shouted.

"We're trying!" Light shouted back. Everyone was inside and sat down. Helga sealed up the hatch and was now at the pilot's seat as was Rourke and Pinsir. Pinsir did a quick head count, then he nodded. "Okay, that's everyone that followed us to this sub, Rourke!"

Rourke nodded. "Lieutenant! Get us out of here!"

Helga was getting the sub ready, but the control lever was being stubborn. "Lieutenant!" Rourke shouted impatiently.

"I'm working on it!" Helga yelled back.

A violent tremor then shook the room, that's when Pinsir couldn't take it anymore. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF LUGIA! I'LL GET IT MOVING!" He then held the lever with his pincers using Vice Grip and pulled hard until it moved...with the help of Helga's foot.

"Hang on!" Not waiting until Pinsir got back in his seat, Helga began to pilot the sub out of the hatch.

And they got out just in time, because the main submarine was then destroyed after it was ripped in two and exploded.

Kate and Lola held each other close in fear while Light held the two girls close to him for protection.

Rourke then turned his head to ask the linguist something. "Where to, Mr. Thatch?"

Milo was looking through the Shepherd's Journal and clinging to it as well. "We're looking for a big 'crevice' of some kind."

Pinsir then spotted a deep trench in front of their sub. "Over there! That's where we need to go!" He pointed at the trench.

Helga then used the radio system to call out to the remaining sub-pods. "All crafts, make your mark twenty degrees down-angle!"

CatDog, Timon, Pumbaa, Pansage, and Panpour knew that Kate, Lola, and Light were still with the likes of Helga, so hearing the lieutenant made them smile in great relief.

"THEY'RE ALIVE!" CatDog hugged each other and happily cried. Pumbaa tried his best to pilot their sub.

"We're right behind you!" Pansage narrowed his eyes and tighten his grip on the steering. "Hold on tight, Panpour! It's gonna be a bumpy water ride!"

Panpour just nodded and held on to the straps to his seat.

All the smaller subs went down the trench as ordered, but there was one little problem...the Leviathan was following them and began to attack with the claws and its laser mouth attack.

Some of the subs were being hit and some panicked screams from those in the poor subs being attacked could be heard.

They kept swimming through the tunnel and avoiding the Leviathan as best as they could. Soon, only five of the subs managed to get away from the Leviathan as the tunnel got too narrow for the machine to get through.

Finally, after a long time of swimming, the remaining subs got to the surface of the water above them.

Timon was on the edge of his seat the entire time. Once they were in the clear, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed in GREAT relief. "We got away from that overgrown crab."

Cat sighed and slumped in his seat. "I think I saw one of my lives flash before my eyes on the way here."

The exterior searchlights were turned on in the bigger of the subs. Everyone left saw that they were now in some sort of rocky cavern.

* * *

After a while, all of the surviving vehicles have been unloaded from two of the subs and were now parked in front of a pathway that looked like a fish's open mouth.

Those remaining, which included Kate, Lola, CatDog, Timon, Pumbaa, Pansage, Panpour, Light, Milo, Rourke, Helga, Pinsir, Audrey, Sweet, Mole, Vinny, Cookie, Ms. Packard, and only a handful of sailors held a memorial service for those who didn't survive the Leviathan's wrath.

CatDog held both Kate and Lola close with Lola holding her hat in her hands in respect, Timon and Pumbaa were seriously struggling to try and not to cry, Pansage and Panpour each had an arm around one another, and Light closed his eyes and lowered his head, his ears even drooped a little. Mostly everyone lowered their heads in sadness.

Sweet turned his hat upside down, placed a lit candle in it, and solemnly placed it in the water. The candle floated away while all was silent. But then Rourke gave off a very short and very deep sigh. "Seven hours ago, we started this expedition with two hundred of the finest men and women I've ever known. We're all that's left."

Kate's sighed deeply. Kate began to quietly cry as she leaned a little closer to Cat, who gently rubbed his sister in comfort while Dog just gently licked both Kate and Lola in sadness before he gave off a whine.

Timon and Pumbaa were struggling even harder to hold their tears in, but Light was using his front paws to give the Hakuna Matata duo gentle pats.

Panpour and Pansage gave each other comfort by hugging each other tightly.

Rourke then decided to continue. "I won't sugar-coat it, gentlemen. We have a crisis on our hands. But we've been up this particular creek before. We've always come through, paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy now."

Rourke then turned to Pinsir. "Pinsir, if you would?"

Pinsir nodded. "Yes, Commander." The Bug-Type then turned to the remaining soldiers. "Okay, everyone! From now one, everyone pulls double duty, everybody drives, everyone works!"

Rourke then turned to Milo after walking away from the water and on to the road. "Looks like all our chances for survival rest with you, Mr. Thatch. You and that little book."

Ms. Packard then sighed and tossed her cigarette to the ground. "We're all gonna die."

"Oh, thank you so much for that cheery statement, Ms. Packard." Cat said sarcastically while giving Ms. Packard a dull look.

"My pleasure, feline." Ms. Packard replied sarcastically.

Timon and Pumbaa were able to keep themselves from crying while Pansage and Panpour let each other go. "Uh, are we really gonna die?" Pumbaa asked, frightened by what could be up ahead.

Timon sighed and shook his head while rolling his eyes a little. "Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. We made it this far, we survived that big bad lobster, and we haven't seen any of the Outsiders ever since we started. I have a feeling everything will be just fine."

Pansage looked at the path up ahead with a serious look on his face. "I hope you're right, Timon. Something tells me that the road to Atlantis will be rougher than we thought."

"Okay, people, saddle up. Lieutenant, I wanted this convoy moving five minutes ago." Rourke then began to give orders.

Helga nodded and ten gave out the orders to Mole. She then scolded Vinny and then went on to tell Ms. Packard something else.

Suddenly, there was a honking sound. The Pride Team, and Lola turned to see that Milo was playing with the horn on the truck. This made Dog chuckle, Kate even giggled a little, Cat and Timon facepalmed themselves and then let their hands slowly slide down their faces. Light sighed and shook his head a little, Lola just smiled and rolled her eyes while Pumbaa just smiled. Finally, Pansage and Panpour just looked at each other before they closed their eyes and shook their heads.

They approached Milo...just as Rourke, who was just as irritated as Cat and Timon combined, snatched the horn off the truck, much to the disappointment of Dog and Milo, and to the relief of Cat, Light, and Timon.

"Are you sure you're checked out on this class of vehicle?" Rourke asked Milo and the group.

"Uh..." Milo hesitated.

"Can any of you drive a truck?" Pinsir asked. He was approaching them as well.

Cat then had a confident smile on his face. "Well, of course I can drive a truck. I have my own car back home and I can drive it just fine."

Kate flew over to look at the inside of the truck. "Uh, Cat? Slight problem." Once she got her brother's attention, she went on. "It's not like our car back home in Nearburg, so it might be a bit of a challenge for both you and Dog."

Hearing that made Cat slump in disappointment. "Terrific."

Pumbaa then decided to assure Cat. "Hakuna Matata, Cat. We can always ride with Milo."

Dog smiled and agreed. "Great idea, Pumbaa!" Dog then turned his head to the linguist. "Uh, how about it, Milo?"

"Can you drive this truck?" Panpour asked the linguist.

Everyone then looked at Milo who then gave them a nervous smile. "Pfft. Of course I can drive a truck." Milo then fiddled with the stuff on the dashboard. "I mean, sure, you've got your steering, and your gas, and your break, and this metal...uh looking...thing."

The Pride Team, Lola, and even Rourke and Pinsir looked at Milo in disbelief skeptically, but Dog and Pumbaa just blinked in confusion.

Light then raised an eyebrow. "Metal looking thing?"

"Okay, so it was a bumper car at Coney Island." Milo admitted. "But it's the same basic principal!"

Rourke sighed deeply and rolled his eyes before he walked away. Pinsir followed Rourke while slowly shaking his head. The Pride Team and Lola stayed with Milo.

Lola and Kate turned to each other. "...We're gonna fly to be on the safe side, aren't we?" Kate asked Lola with a deadpanned look.

Lola nodded with a deadpan look of her own. "You know it."

* * *

Lola and Kate made the right choice to fly. Why? Because after a couple of minutes, they began to move out in the vehicles with CatDog, Timon, Pumbaa, Light, Pansage, and Panpour riding with Milo...and the linguist kept pushing on the brakes, making the vehicle jerk back and forth multiple times to try and drive carefully. Since Milo was in the lead, it was making everyone else move slowly behind him, and that was annoying them and making them lose their patience.

Since they were riding with Milo, Timon, Pumbaa, Light, Pansage, Panpour, and CatDog were getting jerked around and sometimes hitting against each other.

From a little up above, Kate and Lola blinked as they saw Milo's vehicle jerking around. "I don't know who to feel sorry for. Milo for his driving skills, or for those riding with him?" Lola told the Togetic.

"OW! Get off my whiskers!" They heard Cat shout in anger.

"Hey! Careful with those rocks around your neck, Light! They almost threw out my back!" The two of them heard Timon say.

They then heard Panpour cough all of a sudden. "My word! Pumbaa, was that you?"

"Sorry." Pumbaa apologized.

Finally, Kate gave her friend an answer. "I'd say feel more sorry for both Milo AND those riding with him."

"Sorry abou-sorry about that!" Milo apologized sheepishly.

"Come on, civilian!" Someone shouted. Kate and Lola then heard Mole honking in annoyance in the big drilling machine.

"...And also feel sorry for everyone else behind Milo while you're at it." Kate added with a sweat drop.

A few minutes later, the vehicle was tied to the back of Mole's driller and towed along. Milo just fiddled with the steering wheel in disappointment. Pansage then tried to assure the linguist. "Cheer up, Milo. At least you gave it your best shot."

Timon then jumped and landed on the seat next to Milo. "Next time, you might want to wait until you can get the hang of it."

Even though most of them were relieved that the ride was much smoother, Cat still pouted a little with his arms crossed. "I knew I should've drove this thing."

* * *

It wasn't long until they all hit a fork in the road...a gigantic statue head with the eye holes pathways in two different directions.

"Oh no. Which way do we go?" Pansage asked.

Dog looked at both roads carefully. "Hmm... Eenie, meanie, miney...lefty." Dog pointed to the left.

Light looked at the left path carefully, like he felt like something was off about that direction. "...I don't know, Dog. My instincts are telling me that path isn't exactly...safe."

Cat just scoffed. "Well, of course it's not safe. The whole road to Atlantis is pretty much unstable."

Pumbaa looked worried himself. "What if Light's right about the left? I think we should go to the right." Then he suddenly looked confused. "Uh, Timon? Which way is left again?" He whispered to his bestest best friend.

Timon just groaned. "Will you just pick?"

Kate then decided to turn to the linguist holding the journal. "Which way is it, Milo?"

Milo checked the Shepherd's Journal, then he smiled and pointed to the left. That made Dog smile happily. Too bad the left road was unsafe after all, when some of the vehicles tried to go left, a giant millipede appeared and hissed threateningly. The vehicles backed away.

Milo checked the journal once again, then he realized he held it sideways. He then had an apologetic look and pointed to the right. Dog gave an apologetic smile while most of the others, mostly Mole and Cat, glared at both Dog and Milo.

Pumbaa smiled at the Midday Form Lycanroc. "Hey, you were right after all, Light."

Light smiled a little. "Just following my instincts, is all."

Lola sighed. "At least they tried."

* * *

Then they took a break near an underground lake with a waterfall. During the break, Timon felt thirsty, so he took one of the canteens from one of the trucks...but it was a canteen from Vinny's truck.

Vinny walked over just as Timon finished drinking from the canteen. "You didn't just drink that, did you?" Vinny asked the meerkat.

Timon smacked his lips a bit and looked carefree. "Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"That's not good. That's nitroglycerin!" Vinny warned.

Now Timon froze in horror because he realized he drank poisonous liquid. Still, Vinny was trying to calm the meerkat down. "Don't move. Eh, don't breath. Don't do anything, except pray maybe."

"BOOM!" Timon jumped and screamed a high-pitched scream after he heard something behind him. It was just Mole that scared the meerkat silly.

Both Vinny and Mole laughed hysterically since their prank worked, but Timon just glared at them in annoyance. "Very funny." Timon said in sarcasm.

After having a little drink from the lake, Light suddenly had a strange feeling. He quickly looked up and he could've sworn he saw some shady quickly moving from the other side of the lake. Now the Midday Form Lycanroc will have to keep his eyes AND ears open for anything strange in the cavern.

* * *

As they continued on, they then stopped in front of to stone columns that reached up high in the air.

Milo, Lola, and the Pride Team were amazed by the column. "Good night! Will you look at the size of this! It's gotta be half a mile high at least." Milo exclaimed.

"Really? I thought it might be even a little taller than that." Pansage said.

Pumbaa smiled as he looked up at the column. "Would you look at this, Timon? I think this took about thousands of years to build this."

"Well, it sure looks like it's thousands of years old." Timon muttered. He had his hand on his chin while looking at the column.

Light then saw Vinny dragging Milo away after setting something next to the column. The Lycanroc then motioned the others to follow them.

It wasn't until Vinny hit a switch that they realized that he placed explosives at the bottom of the column. They just watched as it fell over, turning it into a makeshift bridge for them to cross to the other side.

"Hey look! I made a bridge. It only took me like, what, ten seconds. Eleven tops." Vinny shrugs.

Panpour slumped a little. "Too bad a big piece of historical events had to be destroyed in order to make it."

Nonetheless, everyone crossed the bridge and continued on. As he was walking and looking around, Light then noticed the shady figures he saw earlier running off from a distance. "Hmm..."

* * *

Minutes later, they found themselves standing in front of a giant stone wall that was blocking their way.

Panpour looked at the wall with his arms crossed. "I say. We seem to be in quite a pickle now."

"Anyone got any ideas?" Kate asked.

Pinsir turned to Vinny. "Well, Vinny?"

"I could unroadblock that if I had about 200 of these." Vinny held up a stick of dynamite. "Problem is, I only got about...ten." At the commander's look, Vinny then gave Timon a teasing look. "Hey, too bad we don't have any nitroglycerin, eh, Timmy?" This only made Timon glare with a grumble while Mole laugh hysterically.

Rourke chose to ignore it as he turned to the bigger of the group. "Looks like we're gonna have to dig."

Mole was delighted to hear that. "It will be my pleasure." He then fired up the driller and began to try and drill a hole in the wall, but then it exploded a little and it made Mole cough a little.

"Uh, Mole? Are you okay?" Dog asked.

After coughing, Mole then tried to get it to work again. "Stupid! You! Are! STUPID!" He was banging his head against the steering wheel in irritation, making it honk as he did.

"Yep...he's fine." Cat and Timon deadpanned.

Audrey opened up the engine hatch to see what was wrong. "It looks like the rotor's shot!" The teen engineer called out. "I'm gonna have to pull a spare from one of the trucks."

"Hey, Audrey? Maybe we can-" Kate was interrupted as Audrey walked past her.

"No toques nada! I'll be right back." Audrey replied.

Kate sighed a little. "Looks like we might be here a while."

Pansage then looked at the engine himself before he walked a little closer to it.

"Uh, Pansage? What are you doing?" Pumbaa asked in confusion.

Pansage didn't answer, but instead he turned a couple of knobs until he can hear the sound of escaping steam. After that, he grabs a monkey wrench...and bangs it against the engine.

That was enough to get the engine to work again, much to the surprise of the team, and the delight of Mole. "SHE LIVES!"

"Unbelievable." Lola muttered in amazement.

Audrey came back and saw what the Grass Monkey Pokemon did. "Hey! What'd you do?"

Pansage turned to the engineer. "Honestly...I have no idea. All I did was turned some knobs, hit it with a wrench, next thing I knew it was working again. I didn't even think it would work at all." Pansage laughed a little and shrugged. "You learn something new every day, am I right?"

Audrey just closed up the hatch. "Yeah, yeah. Thank you very much, shut up." When Audrey turned to Pansage, the Grass Monkey quickly held his hands up a little with a sheepish look. "Two for flinching!" She then socked Pansage on the left shoulder twice before walking away.

While Mole laughed, Pansage rubbed his sore shoulder and let out a silent 'Ow!"

Panpour walked over to Pansage with something in his hand. "Oran Berry? It'll make you feel better."

Pansage smiled at his brother and took the berry. "Thanks, Panpour."

* * *

After a good few minutes of drilling, the group were now in front of some sort of bridge. Above it was a giant cone-shaped stalactite with about four glowing green holes in the middle.

Milo was once again looking through the Shepherd's Journal and saw an identical picture in the book. "This is it. It's gotta be!"

"What is that?" Light asked, dumbstruck.

"Whatever it is, it's giving me the creeps. It's like being in another creepy UFO." Cat shuddered at his memory of being in a UFO while looking for his and Dog's long lost parents.

"A UFO?" Lola asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kate just shrugged. "Me, CatDog, and Max got stuck in one while we were trying to get to Yonderland."

"All right! We'll make camp here!" Rourke called out.

"Good idea. My hooves could use a break." Pumbaa sat down and rubbed one of his sore hooves.

Pansage looked back up at the glowing stalactite. "Anyone know why it's glowing like that?"

Mole waved it off. "Pah! It is a natural phosphorescence."

"That thing is going to keep me up all night. I know it." Vinny grumbled.

* * *

**And so, they're making progress on the road to Atlantis! They're only gonna get closer and closer to their goal, but what will await them on the way? You'll find out in the next chapter! Until then, have a nice day, folks!**


	4. Camp Out

**In this chapter, Kate and the others stop and rest before continuing the journey to Atlantis. So, sit around a fire and enjoy a nice Campfire dinner...Unless you're in the Atlantis Search party, that is. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Later on, the light from the stalactite dimmed a little. The search party for Atlantis already set up camp.

"Come and get it!" Cookie was in charge of making dinner...Of course he was just serving up what looks like some bacon grease to Sweet, Vinny, Packard, Audrey and Mole.

Seems like Mole was the only one happy about what Cookie was serving, and yet he was disappointed about being served a little less than the others. "I wanted the escargot." He pouted. Audrey just handed Mole her tray, making him happy again. "Knock yourself out."

Cookie went over to Kate, Lola, Milo and their group. "There you go, lads and lassies. Put some meat on them bones." Kate, Cat, Timon, Pumbaa, Lola, Light, Pansage, and Panpour tried their best to not show how disgusted they were. Dog, however, smiled and licked his lips in hunger.

Even though he was as disgusted as most of the Pride Team members, Milo still tried to say something nice. "Thanks, Cookie. It looks...greasier than usual." The Pride Team members, and Lola nodded in agreement. Dog's nod was a very happy nod.

"Ya'll like it? Well, have some more!" Cookie dumped more onto their trays. He happily walked away, wheeling his cart back to his makeshift kitchen.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Dog happily began to eat the food Cookie served, much to the others disgust.

"Ew. I'd hate to see the place that guy cooks for." Cat cringed, pushing his tray over to Dog.

Kate followed Cat's idea and pushed her tray to Dog. "Here, you can have mine too." Dog thanked his siblings and kept on eating.

Pansage and Panpour looked over at Milo. The linguist began to hesitantly eat the grease. This made the two Pokemon look at each other while pushing their trays away from them. "I believe I'll skip dinner tonight." Panpour said. "I'm with you, Panpour." Pansage agreed.

"I don't know about you guys, but me and Pumbaa have all the food we need for tonight coming to us." Light and Lola looked over and saw that Timon and Pumbaa were happily munching on some bugs that were crawling their way.

"Lucky." Light actually muttered to himself. Lola crossed her arms and huffed a bit. "I knew I should've packed my own food."

"Hey, guys! Why don't you come sit with us?" Audrey called out. Kate, Lola, Milo, and the others looked over and saw that she was waving over to them.

"Really?" Milo asked with a small smile.

They picked up their trays, Milo also picked up his journal, and walked over to join Audrey, Sweet, Ms. Packard, Vinny, and Mole. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Pumbaa asked.

"Nah, park it here." Audrey replied. They took a seat with them, but as Milo was about to sit down, Mole quickly placed a whoopy cushion and it made its sound just as Milo sat down. Mole was on the floor, holding his stomach and laughing once the noise was made.

"Mole!" Audrey, Sweet, and Vinny snapped.

Mole finally managed to stop laughing long enough to reply. "Ah, forgive me. I could not resist."

Timon was the only one laughing along. "Oh, that's a good one! Me and Dag pulled that same trick on Zazu back in the Pride Lands!"

Cat turned to the meerkat with a raised eyebrow. "When did you do that?"

"Around the time when Max and Riolu went back in time for the first time." Timon whispered with a shrug.

* * *

_Flashback (Takes place during The Pride Team's Ice Age Adventure):_

_Zazu was flying to his tree. He looked pretty beat. "What a tiring day this turned out to be."_

_As he got to his tree, Zazu was too tired to notice that Timon and Daggett was snickering to themselves while hiding behind Zazu's bookshelf._

_Zazu was taking a seat in his comfy chair when... "**PFFFT**" A sudden noise jolted him off the chair. Carefully looking at his chair, Zazu saw something a little off and got it off the chair. In his wing was a whoopy cushion. "Okay, who's the one responsible for this?" Zazu demanded. He looked around to find the culprit._

_Unable to control themselves any longer, both Timon and Dagget rolled away from their hiding spot, laughing their tails off._

_Zazu looked over at the laughing duo. "That's not funny." He deadpanned. Timon and Dagget just kept laughing._

_Flashback end:_

* * *

Timon laughed a little bit more at the memory. "He's right, that wasn't funny. It was hysterical!"

The others decided to ignore Timon for a bit. Pansage noticed that Milo was still reading the journal. "Hey, Milo. Shouldn't you put that journal down to eat?"

"I don't think you ever really closed it ever since we started this journey." Pumbaa added.

"Yeah, you must've read it a dozen times by now." Sweet cringed at the sight of his 'food'.

Milo nodded. "I know, but this...this doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Light asked.

"In this passage here, the Shepherd seems to be leading up to something he calls 'The Heart of Atlantis'. It could be the power source the legend is referring to." Milo was pointing at a particular page as he explained it.

Hearing this made Kate, Light, Cat, Pansage, Panpour, Pumbaa, and Lola think: Could that be the Atlantian Crystal the Outsiders need for their big master plan? Timon and Dog didn't think about that because they were a little busy eating.

Milo flipped through some more pages as he continued. "But then, it cuts off. Almost like there's a missing page."

"A missing page?" Lola asked. Then she got suspicious. "Sounds like sneaky business."

"You mean that somebody got their hands on the journal before Mr. Whitmore and tore out an important page about the Heart of Atlantis so we'd never figure out the true meaning of the heart itself?" Pumbaa asked.

Timon shook his head. "Pumbaa Pumbaa Pumbaa. That book seems pretty old and one of the pages must've fallen off on its own."

Just before Kate could say anything to that, Vinny spoke to Milo. "Kid, relax. We don't get paid overtime."

"I know. Sometimes I get carried away." Milo replied. "But, hey, you know, that's what this is all about, right? I mean discovery, teamwork, adventure! Unless, maybe, you're just in it for the money?"

There was a short pause before Audrey replied first. "Money."

"Money." Sweet added.

"Money." Ms. Packard added.

"Money." Mole had a mouth full of bacon grease when he answered. That was enough to make Kate and Lola gag a little.

"I'm gonna say...money." Vinny wrapped it up.

Milo sighed. "Well, I guess I set myself up for that one." He turned to the Pride Team members and Lola. "What about you guys? Why are you here?"

Dog stopped eating to reply. "Oh, we're here because we're trying to stop our-" Cat quickly covered Dog's mouth before he could unknowingly spill the beans. "Uh...What Dog means to say is that we're here for the-" Kate quickly cuts Cat off. "For the love of adventure!"

"Yeah, we just love the smell of adventure!" Pansage added.

Pumbaa was confused. "But I thought we're here because-" Timon quickly shuts Pumbaa's snout. "Nope, the adventure! That's why we're here." The meerkat quietly added something to himself. "Although the money isn't bad either."

Kate noticed that Milo, Audrey, Mole, Ms. Packard, Sweet, and Vinny just stared at them. "Uh, could you excuse us for a minute?" Not waiting for an answer, Kate, Lola, CatDog, Timon, Pumbaa, Pansage, Panpour, and Light quickly walked away to discuss something important.

"But, guys, didn't Rakiki send us here to find the first of the three items in his spell book?" Pumbaa asked.

"Of course he did, Pumbaa, we just can't let Milo and the others know about what our true intentions are." Pansage whispered seriously.

"Why not?" Dog asked.

"Dealing with the Outsiders is our problem to solve, not theirs." Light quietly explained. He was looking back at Milo and the others. "It's best that they don't know why we're really here, otherwise they'll just get into even more danger."

Kate nodded. "He's right. We just gotta make them believe that we want to see Atlantis and nothing else."

Lola shrugged. "Okay, but good luck with that. They're pretty smart, it's only a matter of time before they figure it out."

Panpour turned to Dog and Pumbaa. "So now do you two understand the situation?"

Pumbaa and Dog looked at each other in silence. After another short pause, they turned back to the others and just shrugged. "I guess so." Pumbaa said.

Timon had a dull look on his face. "Eh, close enough."

With that in mind, the Pride Team members and Lola walked back over to Milo and the others. When they got there, they saw that Milo was rubbing his neck for some reason.

"Is there something wrong with your neck?" Dr. Sweet inquired.

Milo replied. "Yeah. I guess I hurt it when-" Sweet didn't give Milo enough time and got down to work jerking his neck right and then left to fix it. "Better?" Sweet asked after he was finished.

Milo felt his neck, now it was feeling much better. "Yeah!"

The Pride Team and Lola were amazed. "My word! How did you do that?" Panpour asked.

"An Arapaho medicine man." Sweet answered.

"Ooh, really?" Pumbaa and Dog asked together.

"Born and raised with'em. My father was an army medic. He settled down in the Kansas territory after he met my mother." Sweet explained.

"Unbelievable." Both Cat and Lola muttered at the same time.

"Are you kidding?" Light couldn't help but ask.

"Nope. Halfway through medical school, I was drafted. One day, I'm studying gross and anatomy in the classroom. The next, I'm one of them Rough Riders soarin' on San-Juan Hill." Sweet finished.

The group listened to the story, until Cookie came walking over to them. "Main course!"

Not wanting to deal with anymore grease, the group quickly made excuses and gentle declines to avoid hurting his feelings. Lucky for them it worked. "Oh, don't worry. It'll keep and keep and keep." Cookie marched away.

Once Cookie was out of earshot, Timon sarcastically muttered something to them. "Oy. Sure wish he'd _keep _this slop to himself."

"Thank goodness someone managed to make that pointed sarcasm." Ms. Packard put her cigarette out in the slop.

Once Cookie was out of sight, everyone dumped what was on their trays onto the fire, putting it out as they did.

* * *

A little while later, everyone was setting up their tents to get some sleep for the night.

Once Kate and Lola got their tent set up, the Togetic went inside to see if she can contact the other two search parties with her team badge. "This is Kate from the Crystal Group checking in." Kate quietly said to her badge.

One voice she heard was Simba's. "What's the word?"

"We're currently with the Atlantis Search Party. I think we're almost there, but we've stopped for the night." Kate replied. "What about you guys? How's it going on your end?"

"Me and the rest of the Scroll Group made it to the Valley of Peace. Right now, we're helping a panda named Po learn kung-fu." Simba sighed a little. "So far, it's not really going well."

Kate giggled a bit. "Sounds like you got your paws full with him." She decided to talk to the other group. "Max, how's your group coming along?"

"Uh, well..." Max sounded like he was having a hard time describing his group's position. "Let's just say the pathway Rafiki set out for us lead to a door to an entirely different place."

"Yeah, one filled with scary monsters that pop out of your closet!" Kate heard Daggett add. She heard someone pull Dag away.

Kate was confused by what she heard from the beaver. "Monsters?"

She heard Max laugh sheepishly. "Yeah, right now the Canister Group's in an entire world full of monsters that live just like any people, animal, or Pokemon."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kate asked. She suddenly heard Cat yelp. "Careful, Dog!" "Sorry." Dog apologized. Kate sighed and shook her head a little. "I gotta go." She quickly hung up before she flew out of her tent to make sure her brothers were okay.

While she was doing that, Vinny walked over and noticed how Milo's tent looked. "Aren't you gonna pitch up your tent?"

"Uh...I did." Milo replied. His tent didn't even look close to being pitched. Vinny straightened it up for the linguist.

Timon and Pumbaa watched this. The meerkat rolled his eyes. "And this is why me and Pumbaa usually pick a nice shady spot for sleeping. That way we don't really have to worry about setting things up." Timon turned to his bestest best friend. "An't that right, Pumbaa?"

Pumbaa happily nodded. "That's right, Timon." But then he looked down a bit once he added something else. "Except that most of time when we pick a napping spot, something tends to go awfully, badly, horribly, wrong."

Milo apologized. "I guess I'm still a little rusty at this. I haven't gone camping since...well, since the last time my grandpa took me."

"What's your grandfather like anyway, Milo?" Light asked.

Milo smiled. "Where do you start? H-He was like a father to me, really. My parents died when I was a little kid, and he took me in."

Light nodded. "Looks like we have something in common. I lost my parents back when I was still in a pack. Now it's just me and my two brothers, Rockruff and Crimson."

Pansage laid next to Panpour. "Panpour, Pansear, and I didn't really had parents. One day, Uncle Rafiki just found us and took us." Pansage said. "Ever since that day, we've been living a wonderful life with Uncle Rafiki." Panpour added.

Lola turned to Audrey. "What about you, Audrey?"

"I took this job when my dad retired." Audrey giggled a bit. "The funny thing was, he always wanted sons, right? One to run his machine shop, and another to be a middleweight boxing champion. But he got my sister and me instead."

"What's your sister do?" Kate asked. She and CatDog walked over to join the chat.

"She's 24 and 0, with a shot at the title next month. Anyway, I'm saving up so my Papi and I can open another shop." Audrey replied.

Mole was in stripy pajamas and holding a teddy bear as he walked by. "That's so cute." He smiled and walked away.

Ms. Packard walked by in a robe. "Ms. Packard, where's your pajamas?" Panpour asked.

"I sleep in the nude." Ms. Packard walked to her tent.

Sweet tossed blindfolds to Milo, Timon, and Pumbaa. "You're gonna want these. She sleepwalks." They were slightly horrified after hearing that.

Vinny laid flat on his bedroll with his blindfold on. "Well, as far as me goes, I just like to blow things up."

"You don't say." Cat deadpanned.

Sweet walked over and pulled Vinny's blindfold. "C'mon, Vinny. Tell the kids the truth." He let go and let the blindfold smack Vinny in the face before going back to his own tent.

Vinny realized he wasn't gonna get out of this, so he pulled his blindfold off and confessed. "My family owned a flower shop. We would sell roses, carnations, baby's breath, you name it."

Kate smiled. "That sounds nice." "So, what made you become a demolition man?" Lola asked.

Vinny continued. "Well, one day, I'm making about three dozen corsages for this prom-you know, the kind they put on the wrist. And everybody, they come. 'Where is it?' 'When is it?' 'Does it match my dress?' It's a nightmare!"

Timon blinked. "Yikes."

Vinny went on. "Anyway, I guess there was a leak next door of gas or what. BOOM! No more Chinese laundry...Threw me right out of the front window. It was like a sign of god. I found myself in that boom."

"Ooh!" Dog was in awe. "Well, that explains everything." Cat commented.

A few specks of dirt suddenly came flying through the air. Everyone turned to see that Mole was digging himself a large hole. He turned off his light, and a happy groan was heard. "What's Mole's story?" Milo asked uneasily.

"I don't think we want to know that." Panpour replied.

Luckily, Sweet answered right away. "Trust me on this, I _know _you don't want to know." He pointed an accusing finger at Audrey. "Audrey, don't tell them. You shouldn't have told me, but you did." Finally he told the Pride Team, Milo, and Lola this. "And now I'm tellin' you guys. You don't want to know."

Pansage blinked a couple of times. "Uh...okay? Thanks for the warning, Sweet. Come on, let's get some sleep." He and Panpour got cozy under their blanket.

Pumbaa nodded in agreement. "You're right, we've got a big day tomorrow." Just after the warthog said, he fell asleep right away. The others went on to sleep as well.

* * *

**The Pride Team will probably have some nightmares after what they just heard, but things will get even worse the next time they woke up. What will await them tomorrow? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Hope you enjoyed it, folks!**


	5. Atlantis at Last

**The search is over, folks! Kate's group finally finds Atlantis in this chapter! Too bad it had to be found the hard way, but it was worth it. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

By now, everyone was now sound asleep. Kate was nice and snug. Both she and Lola were using CatDog as their pillow while they slept. While in his sleep, Dog began to sniff around all of a sudden.

Dog woke up and sniffed around, trying to find what his nose was picking up. His sniffing and moving around woke Cat, Kate, and Lola up. Cat groaned. "Dog, are you dreaming about being surrounded by garbage again?"

Dog stopped sniffing and shook his head. "Not this time, Cat. I smell something burning all of a sudden."

"Something burning?" Lola asked in confusion, but an orange glow got her attention. Kate smelled something burning herself. "He's right. It definitely smells like something's on-" "Fire! Fire!" Someone's exclamation interrupted the Togetic.

Kate, CatDog, and Lola quickly got out of their tent. They gasped once they saw that most of the tents have caught on fire. Milo was the one shouting about the fire.

"What in the name of Xerneas is going on!?" Kate asked in shock.

Pumbaa quickly ran over to them. The warthog looked pretty scared. "Kate, we've got a problem! The campsite's caught on fire by some strange fireflies!"

"Fireflies?" Cat raised an eyebrow. Before he could ask another question, Timon ran around them with his tail on fire. "OW! Hot, hot, hot! Tail on fire!" The meerkat screamed out.

Panpour and Light were already busy using Water Pledge and Earth Power to put out the fire. Pansage was swatting some of the fireflies away.

Pinsir walked out with a yawn. "What's all the noise going on out here?" Rourke came out of his tent, looking cranky. "Thatch, go back to bed." The eyes of Rourke and Pinsir widened once they saw the fire.

"Get some more water on that fire!" Helga shouted to a random soldier. "There's no time for that!" Pinsir shouted. Rourke pointed to a bridge in the distance. "Get us into those caves. C'mon! Move it, move it!"

Everyone quickly made it to the vehicles with Mole's digger taking the lead. Milo was trying to reach for the next vehicle. "Come on, Milo! Jump!" Kate called out. "Right now!" Audrey added. Milo managed to jump into the vehicle.

A truck behind them couldn't make it and exploded. Some of the fireflies set some more trucks on fire and the stalactite fell from the ceiling and landed on the bridge. The impact and the weight of the vehicles on it made the bridge crumble, the side with the vehicles on it began to crack, crumble, and collapse behind everyone.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mole was panicking and trying to get his digger to move forward.

Soon, everyone held on tight when the bridge broke. They slide on down below and the fire was no longer seen. In the dark, the sound of crashing was heard.

* * *

All was dark...until Rourke lit a match to help light things up a bit. "Alright, who's not dead? Sound off." His answer was several groans.

"Dang lightnin' bugs done bit me on my sit-down! Someone's gonna have to get over here and suck out this poison. Now don't everybody jump up at once." Cookie's voice was heard.

"I don't feel so good." Pumbaa groaned. Timon and Cat sounded like they were panicking after hearing that. "No, no! Pumbaa! DOOOOON'T!" Too late, the sound of Pumbaa letting one rip was heard!

Rourke looked disgusted by that. He put the match out just before someone lit a flashlight to help brighten the room up even more. Dog shook his head. "What just happened?"

Pansage rubbed his sore head. "I've been asking myself the same question."

Pinsir looked around. "Audrey, what's the damage?"

Audrey held a flashlight and was next to the digger. She was checking on the damaged vehicle. "Not as bad as it could've been. We totaled rigs two and seven, but the digger looks like it'll still run. Lucky for us we landed on something soft."

Light looked down at the ground under his paws. "That's good, but exactly DID we land on?"

Mole stood next to the Midday Form Lycanroc. "Pumice ash. We are sitting at the base of a dormant volcano." His goggle eyes extended to Light. The Lycanroc was annoyed and smacked Mole away with his tail.

Cat gulped. "V-Volcano?"

Panpour felt that there was no heat for the moment. "I think we're okay for now. Still, everybody, be extra careful."

Helga pulled out a pistol and fired a small ball of fire up to the top. "It just keeps going."

Pumbaa smiled. "Maybe it's a way out."

The ball suddenly exploded after hitting the ceiling. "Maybe not." Timon muttered.

"The magma has solidified in the bowels of the volcano! It's effectively blocking the exit!" Mole gazed up in amazement.

Light rolled his eyes. "My brother, Crimson, has the same kind of problem with sponge cakes. Rockruff and I keep warning him, but he still snacks on them."

Sweet spoke next. "Hold on. Back up. Are you saying this _whole _volcano can blow up at any time?" The question made CatDog, Timon, and Pumbaa gulp in fear.

Mole was quick to answer that one. "No, no, no, no. That would take an explosive force of great magnitude." Hearing that made Timon take a step away from Pumbaa. The warthog looked annoyed by this.

The sound of a spring popping caught everyone's attention. They looked over and saw that Vinny's trying to fix a time bomb, but he stopped once he realized everyone was looking at him. "Maybe I should do this later, huh?"

"Perhaps if we blow the top off of that, we might have a way to getting back up to the surface." Pinsir guessed. Rourke nodded. "Good thinking, Pinsir. Mr. Thatch, what do you think?" But there was no answer. "Mr. Thatch? Thatch?"

Pansage looked around, he looked worried as well. "Uh, guys? I don't see Kate or Lola anywhere."

CatDog looked beyond worried about their friend and their sister. "Lola! Sis!" CatDog called out to them, trying to get a response.

* * *

Kate groaned and slowly started to get up. Her head felt like it was throbbing a bit. When she opened her eyes, she gasped at what was hovering over her.

Before her were three creatures with big, strange looking faces. Kate tried to fly away, but she winced. She must've damaged one of her wings during the fall. She was about to use Roost to fix it, but she stopped when one of them got a little closer. The person lifted up the mask to reveal itself as a human female with white hair and dark skin.

The young woman took a look at Kate's wing. She frowned for a bit until she reached for a crystal that's around her neck. She placed the crystal on the injured wing and then placed her hand over it. It gave off a faint glow. To Kate's amazement, when the woman removed her hand and the crystal, the pain in wing was gone. Kate was able to float a little off the ground, her eyes still on the young woman who smiled at her until she replaced her mask.

"Kate!" Lola's voice shouted out. Kate and the strange natives looked and saw Lola and Milo rushing over to them. Shortly after the two of them arrived, a loud rumbling sound was heard. The woman and the other two fled down the tunnel to the right. "Hey, wait!" Kate flew after the natives. Lola and Milo followed after the Togetic.

Both Kate and Lola easily flew up a rocky slope, but Milo had to climb up it to catch up to the natives. "Where's the fire, amigos?" Lola called out.

"Where are you going? Come back!" Milo called out shortly after.

When the natives jumped through a gap in the wall, Kate, Lola, and Milo climbed through it one at a time. When they got to the other side, they were standing on a rocky cliff on the edge of an underground chamber. They lost sight of the natives. "Wait a minute! Who are you?" Kate tried to call out to them, but no luck.

Mole's digger broke right through the gap shortly after Kate yelled out. CatDog, who happily hugged Kate in relief, Light, Pansage, Panpour, Pumbaa, Timon, Audrey, Vinny, Sweet, Ms. Packard, Cookie, Mole, Helga, Rourke, and Pinsir came through as well. All three of them looked ahead of them.

What they were seeing in awe was a gigantic plateau in the distance, covered by water. Waterfalls ran off the edge, the peak of a mountain was stuck in the middle of the plateau. There was also the distant ruins of an ancient city.

Lola rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

"Whoa." Light muttered.

"Sweet mother of Jefferson Davis!" Cookie exclaimed.

"I think we've reached Atlantis." Pumbaa said.

"Pumbaa, I think we've reached Atlantis." Timon repeated.

Audrey smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Such an inspiring sight indeed." Panpour said.

"I wish Pansear and Uncle Rafiki were here to see this." Pansage said.

Sweet smiled and placed a hand on Milo's shoulder. "Milo, I gotta hand it to you. You really came through."

Suddenly, Light's ears twitched a bit. A number of natives appeared behind the team. They spun around just as the natives pointed their spears at the team. "I take that back." Sweet said.

Cat screamed and coward behind Dog. "What are they!?" Dog growled in warning.

Panpour looked back and forth between Atlantis and the natives. "Do you think they're natives to this place?"

Milo agreed with the Spray Pokemon. "Y-You're right! They're Atlantians!"

"What? That's impossible!" Helga protested.

"I seen this back in the Dakota. They can smell fear just by lookin' at ya, so keep quiet." Cookie worriedly said.

Timon sniffed around for a couple of seconds, but then he cringed and plugged his nose. He even used his free hand to fan the sudden stench away. "I don't think that's fear they're smelling." At this, Pumbaa gave off an embarrassed sheepish smile.

One of the natives stepped closer to the group, then spoke to them in an unfamiliar voice. To the group, it just sounded like some gibberish.

"Uh, Milo? I think she's talking to you." Pansage whispered.

Cat looked at the Grass Monkey Pokemon with a raised eyebrow. "She? How do you know it's a girl?" "The voice sounds like a girl." Pansage answered.

The native spoke again, Milo spoke back to her, but most of them had no idea what they were saying. The native took her mask off. Kate gasped a little once she saw that it was the same young woman who healed her wing.

"Ooh, mama." Cat said in a deep voice once he saw her face.

Both Milo and the woman continued to speak in different languages. "Ita, sum amice viator." Milo spoke.

"Dices linguam Romae." The girl spoke Roman.

"Parlez-vous francais?" Milo asked in french.

"Oui, monsieur!" The girl answered in french.

Mole looked excited. "They speak my language!" He strolled up to the young lady. "Pardon, mademoiselle? Ah, voulez-vous..." He then whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was disgusted her, so she punched Mole in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Seeing this made CatDog, Timon, and Pumbaa burst into hysterical laughter.

Panpour shook his head at Mole. "I say. You really should watch what you say."

Sweet smiled and clapped away. "Oh! I like her!" "'Bout time someone hit him. I'm just sorry it wasn't me." Audrey added.

The other natives took off their masks to reveal their kind and welcoming faces. They started to speak to the group in many different languages.

"Wow, I can't believe Max is missing out on this. He and Riolu would've been so happy to hear this." Kate smiled at the natives. "But how do these humans know so many different languages?" Light asked.

"The language of these people must be based on a root dialect." Lola guessed. Milo nodded. "It's just like the Tower of Babel."

Dog smiled. "The Tower of Babel!" Then he looked confused. "Uh, do you guys think they can speak English too?"

Rourke petted Dog on the head before making an answer. "Only one way to find out, boy." The gesture just made Light even more suspicious of Rourke and even Pinsir, but he didn't show it. "We are explorers from the surface world. We come in peace." Rourke gave the natives a friendly grin.

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis." the young lady gestured at the ruins. "Come! You must speak with my father now." She pulled on Milo's arm to drag him to the city.

Rourke gave some last minute instructions to some of the soldiers before he and Pinsir joined everyone else in two trucks that have been following Mole's digger. The young lady and the other Atlantians were escorting the caravan across a long wooden bridge to the city. Audrey, Sweet, CatDog, Timon, Pumbaa, Pansage, and Panpour were in the same truck as Vinny and Mole. Milo, Kate, Lola, Light, Helga, Rourke, and Pinsir were in another.

Kate, Lola, and Light smiled at Milo. The linguist smiled and explained how unique the Atlantian language was in comparison to all the other languages. Light caught on to what Rourke, Pinsir, and Helga were saying to each other. The Lycanroc quietly listened in with a serious expression on his face.

"Someone's having a good time." Helga told Rourke and Pinsir about Milo.

"Like a kid at Christmas." Rourke joked.

The grin on Helga's face went away. "Commander, there were not supposed to be people down here." Pinsir turned to Helga. "What are you saying?" "This changes everything." Helga answered.

"This changes nothing." Rourke replied. "I already informed the others that we're still a go for this." Pinsir quietly told Rourke.

Light frowned when he heard this. "I knew it." He quietly told himself.

* * *

When the caravans came to a stop at the base of the mountain, which was actually a pyramid, the young lady led Milo, Rourke, Pinsir, Helga, Kate, Lola, and Light up a long flight of stairs to a stone doorway. A pair of guards opened up the door for them. Inside, a large pool of water laid at the center of the room with a spiral of stones in the middle. There were also remains of a giant statue on the far side. A colorful canopy was also there, providing shade for a stone throne. On the throne was an elderly man in a long blue robe, holding a walking stick.

Showing their respects, Kate, Lola, and Light bowed down in respect with their heads low. Milo and the young lady did the same as well. The old man, the King of Atlantis, stood up from his throne.

"_**Greetings, Your Highness. I have brought the visitors.**_" The young lady spoke to the king in Atlantian.

The king, however, frowned. "_**You know the law, Kida. No outsiders may see the city and live.**_"

"_**Father, these people may be able to help us.**_" Kida began to explain.

"_**We do not need their help.**_" The king said.

"_**But, father...**_" Kida was cut off by the king. "_**That is enough. We will discuss it later.**_"

"He doesn't sound too happy to see us." Kate whispered to Lola and Light. The two of them nodded in agreement. While no one else understood the conversation that happened earlier, Milo was able to catch on.

Rourke, however, thought that they were welcome. "Your Majesty, on behalf of my crew, may I say it is an honor to be welcomed into your city."

"Uh, excuse me? Commander?" Milo tried to explain, but he was ignored.

The king shook his head. "You presume much to think you are welcome here."

"Your Highness, we have come a long way. We happen to be looking for-" The king interrupted Pinsir. "I know what you seek, and you will not find it here. Your journey has been in vain." Princess Kida's head lowered in sadness.

"But we are peaceful explorers. Men of science." Rourke reassured.

The king looked at the gun in the commander's side-pocket and chuckled. "And yet, you bring weapons."

"He's got a point, muchacho." Lola quietly told Rourke.

Pinsir spoke again. "I assure you that our 'weapons' only allow us to remove certain obstacles that we may encounter."

"Some obstacles cannot be removed with a mere show of force." The king glared at Rourke, Pinsir, and the others. "Return to your people. You must leave Atlantis at once."

Rourke was about to say something further, but Kate flew up a little to stop him. "Commander, I don't think we should say anything else. We don't want to anger him any further." Milo agreed with the Togetic. "She's right, sir. You better do as he says."

Lola and Light stood up when Rourke passed them. They and Kate were worried that he might say something that could get them into trouble. However, they and Milo were shocked by what the commander asked the king this. "May I respectfully request that we stay one night, sir? That would give us time to rest, resupply, and be ready to travel by morning."

To their surprise and their relief, the king snorted in disapproval, but accepted Rourke's request. "Very well. One night. That is all."

"Well, thank you, Your Majesty." Rourke politely bowed along with the others. As the group turned and began to leave, Kate and Milo glanced back. They saw that Kida was watching them leave with a look of disappointment on her face. As soon as the group went through the doorway, the guards closed it behind them.

The king looked at his daughter as he took a seat on the throne again. "Your heart has softened, Kida. A thousand years ago, you would have slain them upon sight."

Kida rolled her eyes and walked over to her father. "A thousand years ago, the streets were lit! Our people did not have to scavenge for food on the edge of a crumbling city!"

"The people are content." The king replied.

Kida almost yelled, but she held it back. "They do not know any better! We were once a great people, now we live in ruins!" She was nursing her father with a wet cloth of cold water to help try and bring down his fever. The king was showing signs of weakening because of his age. "The kings of our past would weep if they could see how far we have fallen."

"Kida..." The king scolded.

"If these outsiders can unlock the secrets of our past...perhaps we can save our future." Kida was desperately trying to get her father to understand.

The king shook his head. "What they have to teach us, we have already learned."

"Our way of life is dying!" Kida's tears were starting to show.

"Our way of life is preserved." The king took his daughter's hands into his own. "Kida, when you take the throne, you will understand."

Somehow, Kida had a feeling her father was wrong.

* * *

Kate, Lola, Light, Milo, Rourke, Helga, and Pinsir met up with the others outside the palace doorway. The guards returned to their original posts.

Dog smiled. "So, how'd it go?"

Lola shrugged. "Aye, I guess it could've gone a little better."

"Like how?" Sweet asked.

"Well, the king and his daughter don't exactly see eye to eye. She seems to like us okay, but the king...I don't know, I think he's hiding something." Milo explained.

"He's not the only one." Light thought to himself. The Lycanroc quickly glanced at Rourke, Helga, and Pinsir.

"Maybe he's just trying to protect Atlantis from any threats from the surface world." Pansage said.

"My dear brother, what do you mean?" Panpour asked.

Pansage shrugged. "He might just be doing what any good king would do. He wants his people to live in peace. He might be worried that if more people know about the location of Atlantis, then the bigger the risk of something going horribly wrong."

Rourke shrugged. "Well, either way I want to know what's goin' on."

"How do you propose we do that?" Pinsir asked.

Helga smirked. "Someone needs to talk to that girl."

"Oh. Uh, who should we get to ask her?" Pumbaa asked.

"I will go!" Mole spoke up.

"Someone who's already earned her trust." Panpour suggested.

"I will give her my trust!" Mole said.

"Someone with good people skills." Vinny added.

"I will do it!" Mole continued.

"Someone who won't act like a mook and make her angry." Timon crossed his arms.

"I will make her happy unlike this so-called 'mook'!" Mole continued.

"Someone who won't scare her away." Sweet thoughtfully said.

"I volunteer!" Mole continued.

"Someone who can speak the same language as her." Cat concluded.

Mole saluted. "For the good of the mission, I will go!"

Mole was ignored. Rourke turned to an unaware Milo. "Good man, Thatch. Thanks for volunteering."

Milo didn't expect that. "Wait, what?"

Kate looked serious. "I'll go too. She helped heal my wing, I never got a chance to thank her."

"I'll go with you and Milo." Lola volunteered.

"Something tells me that she still wants to help. I'll join as well." Light offered.

Mole was crushed by the fact that he didn't get picked. He even burst into dramatic tears. Dog kindly gave Mole a few good licks. Cat, Timon, and Pansage just gave the digger dull looks and Panpour slowly shook his head.

"Go get'em, tiger." Audrey teased Milo a bit.

Just before he followed after Milo, Kate, and Lola, Light turned back to the other Pride Team members. "Actually, before I forget...Timon, Pumbaa!" At the call, the Hakuna Matata duo turned their heads to the Midday Form Lycanroc. Light walked over to them so he can whisper something important. "Listen, I've got a little job for you two..." At this, Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other in confusion. They didn't know what Light wants from them.

* * *

**Okay, so things aren't going as well as they originally thought, but at least they made it. How will Milo, Kate, Lola, and Light's talk with Kida go? What kind of task did Light just assigned Timon and Pumbaa? They may be underground and surrounded by some water, but things are gonna heat up in the next chapter. Stay tuned for more! Until then...have a nice day!**


End file.
